O Guerreiro e o Dragão
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Tia Mione, conta uma história? Harry P. x Draco M ::yaoi slash:: M-preg
1. Era uma vez

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Contos de fadas são propriedade universal.

**Shippers: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley x Hermione Granger

**Categoria: **Fantasia, Comedia, Alternative Universe, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **A Bella ainda ta dodói, e eu não confio em mais ninguém, então to sem beta.

**Sinopse: **Tia Mione, conta uma historia?

**Notas: **Estou nessa onda de publicar qualquer merda que escrevo. Por favor, caso esteja ruim, apenas deixem uma review dizendo pra eu tirar isso do meu profile o quanto antes. Ah sim, vamos ignorar a Ginny Weasley aqui está bem? Ela e sua prole Weasley-Potter.

**O guerreiro e o dragão**

Hermione olhava pela janela para a noite escura, enquanto ajeitava as cobertas sobre o corpo de duas belas criancinhas de seis e sete anos de idade, que dormiam juntas da mesma cama grande de casal. Eram duas criancinhas de cabelos muito negros e olhos acinzentados e ansiosos, e também astutos. Olhavam para Hermione com uma insistência ferrenha que a estava deixando desconcertada.

- ...bem, hora de dormir...

- Quando eles vão chegar tia Mione?

- Daqui a pouco Lílian...

- Daqui a pouco quando tia Hermione?

- Logo que vocês dormirem, Lucien. Já esta tarde, hora de vocês fecharem esses olhinhos.

- Mas sem história? – Lucien ergueu o corpo e lançou aquele olhar inquisitivo para a moça de cabelos castanhos, e ela sentiu um calafrio ao se perguntar se seus filhos seriam assim, tão assustadores.

- Certo, certo, uma história e depois cama.

- Mas tem que ser uma história interessante, pra eu não dormir. – Emendou a garotinha, a mais nova, agarrada fortemente a seu cachorro de pelúcia.

Hermione riu.

- Eu pensei que o objetivo era esse.

- Não, se a gente dormir, não sabe o final da história, e aí não tem graça.

Era impossível lutar contra aqueles dois. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para a sala.

- Vocês querem que eu leia qual livro?

- Nós já conhecemos aquelas história tia Mione. Conta uma nova.

- É, uma com bastante ação!

- E com uma princesa!

Dois pares de olhinhos brilharam em direção a ela, e Hermione suspirou, pensando.

- Certo, me deixa ver... ah sim, tem aquela história do grande cavaleiro e do dragão malvado... – ela sorriu e fez um gesto de descaso - mas acho que vocês são muito pequenos pra ouvir essa história.

- Não somos! – Lucien inclinou o corpo em direção a jovem e Lílian agarrou-se mais ao seu brinquedo. – conta, por favor...

- Está certo, eu vou contar. Era uma vez um reino muito, muito distante...

- E ele ficava onde?

- Ele ficava além do mar, Lil.

- Quer dizer que era a América?

- ...é, quer dizer que era na América.

- Era _a_ América ou era _na_ América tia Hermione? – Lucien perguntou, olhando-a sério.

Seria mais difícil do que pensava.

- Era na América, depois do Havaí, um lugar que não está desenhado no mapa. E sem mais perguntas. Continuando, esse reino distante era governado por...

- O reino tinha nome? – o garoto parecia disposto a saber de todos os detalhes.

Hermione se calou, sorrindo amarelo, e contou até dez.

- O nome do reino era Verruga de Porco.

- Eca, que nome mais estranho pra um reino! – exclamou Lílian, horrorizada.

- Mas era esse o nome do reino, que era governado por um velho sábio muito sábio e muito velho chamado Abelha Branca. E o sábio Abelha Branca era o rei perfeito, ele sempre fazia a coisa certa e cuidava das pessoas que moravam em seu reino. Mas acontece que o reino Verruga de Porco estava em guerra contra um homem muito mal, mas muito mal mesmo, que de tão mal e cruel era chamado de Ladrão da Morte, porque ele conseguia matar mais gente que a própria Morte.

Então, apesar de ter um bom rei, os verrugadeporquianos viviam com medo de serem mortos pelo Ladrão da Morte, e temiam que seus visinhos e colegas fossem na verdade espiões dele. Só havia duas pessoas de quem o Ladrão da Morte tinha medo, e uma dessas pessoas era o velho Abelha Branca.

Hermione fez uma pausa dramática, e não demorou dois segundos para que Lucien fizesse a pergunta fatídica.

- E quem era a outra pessoa?!

- A verdade é que ele não sabia. O Ladrão da Morte tinha uma vez ouvido de uma libélula falante que um guerreiro muito corajoso iria mata-lo, um guerreiro nascido de dois guerreiros, e que esse guerreiro teria um poder que ele não tinha. Mas ninguém sabia quem era esse guerreiro, nem mesmo o próprio Abelha Branca, que geralmente sabia de tudo.

Então o Ladrão da Morte se pos a matar todas as crianças que eram filhos de guerreiros, mas muitas vezes o velho Abelha Branca e seu exercito conseguiam impedi-lo e salvavam muitas crianças, colocando elas pra viver junto com os camponeses.

Um dessas crianças era o guerreiro, mas ele não sabia disso até..

- O guerreiro não tem nome?

- O guerreiro chama Guerreiro, Lucien, e é melhor você parar de fazer perguntas ou essa história não vai terminar nunca.

O garoto armou um bico, mas se calou.

- Uma dessas crianças era o guerreiro, chamado Guerreiro, cresceu numa família de camponeses, e como eram camponeses muito malvados, eles não contaram para o Guerreiro que ele era filho de pessoas bravas e fortes. Então Guerreiro cresceu achando que era só mais um camponês, e como os camponeses faziam ele trabalhar muito, todos o chamavam de Oleiro.

- O que significa Oleiro tia Mione? – desta vez foi Liliam quem perguntou, e Lucien olhou feio para ela.

- Tia Mione não quer perguntas!

- Okay, eu deixo vocês fazerem perguntas... – Hermione tentou se acalmar. Afinal, eram crianças, e perguntar fazia parte do pacote de ser criança. – Oleiro significa um homem que faz tijolos. É muito difícil fazer tijolos, então os oleiros sempre trabalham muito. Entendeu?

- Claro! Eu sou inteligente.

Lucien revirou os olhos e Hermione apenas sorriu, e continuou a história.

- Então um dia o Guerreiro estava trabalhando, como sempre, quando recebeu uma visita muito especial. Era a visita de um gigante! O gigante se chamava Vermelho. – completou, antes que as crianças perguntassem.

- Vermelho era um gigante de aparência ameaçadora, mas na verdade era muito bonzinho. Ele chegou e contou ao Guerreiro sobre seu passado, e o levou para o palácio real por ordens do próprio Abelha Branca em pessoa. É que o rei achava que era bom começar a ensinar aos filhos de guerreiros a lutar, caso aquela libélula falante estivesse certa. Então Guerreiro foi para o castelo real, e lá ele conheceu seus dois fieis escudeiros. Porque todo herói tem seus fieis escudeiros sabe... um deles era na verdade do povo das salamandras, e seu cabelo era feito de fogo, e ele tinha um gênio todo esquentado, mas era um rapaz muito legal. Chamava-se Lança.

- E o outro? – Lucien era rápido nas perguntas, sempre.

- O outro na verdade era uma moça, uma garota que estava no castelo porque ela conseguia se lembrar de tudo. Por isso mesmo o nome dela era Memória. Memória vinha de uma família de camponeses, por isso nem todos no castelo real gostavam dela, mas o Guerreiro e o Lança logo se tornaram amigos dela.

E logo o Guerreiro conseguiu se adaptar no castelo real, e ficou até bem feliz de não ser mais aquele Oleiro que era junto com os camponeses. E ele começou a aprender, não tão bem quanto Memória, que era uma das pessoas mais espertas do castelo real, pelo menos da sua idade, mas ele também aprendia. Só que ele ainda não sabia que seria ele que teria que derrotar o Ladrão da Morte. O rei tinha resolvido não contar até chegar a hora certa.

Porém essa não era a única ameaça para o Guerreiro e seus amigos. Nos calabouços do castelo moravam criaturas malvadas e estranhas, e lá viviam apenas porque um dos conselheiros do rei, Áspero, gostava muito delas. Quem mandava nessas criaturas nos calabouços era um dragão, vindo de uma poderosa linhagem de dragões de escamas cor de ouro e olhos feitos de mercúrio. Esse dragão, que chamava Dragão, antes que vocês perguntem, não gostava nem um pouquinho do Guerreiro e de seus fieis escudeiros. Na verdade, sempre que podia o Dragão arrumava um jeito de brigar com o Guerreiro, e era só os conselheiros do rei virarem as costas e os dois já estavam duelando.

- Com varinhas?!

- Sim, com varinhas! E Memória não gostava nada quando eles brigavam, porque afinal eles estavam todos do mesmo lado, contra o Ladrão da Morte. Mas Lança tinha duvidas sobre isso também, ele achava que o Dragão, os povo dos calabouços e até o conselheiro Áspero eram na verdade espiões do Ladrão da Morte. Mas ninguém tinha provas, é claro, e o rei confiava no povo dos calabouços.

Até que um dia, alguns anos depois de eles terem ido morar no castelo real, aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim. O povo do calabouço de revoltou publicamente, e Dragão apontou sua varinha para Abelha Branca. Guerreiro estava vendo tudo, mas ele não podia fazer nada porque estava amarrado e amordaçado. Porém o Dragão não matou Abelha Branca, mesmo que essas fossem as ordens do Ladrão da Morte. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. E o rei continuou a viver, mas a maior parte do povo dos calabouços foi embora, só alguns continuaram a ajudar o rei contra o Ladrão da Morte.

Então, apenas um ano depois disso, finalmente chegou o dia em que a luta final aconteceria. No começo ninguém sabia, mas então Ladrão da Morte atacou o próprio castelo real. Ninguém esperava que ele fosse atacar o castelo, mas ele o fez mesmo assim. E foi nesse dia que o Guerreiro entendeu que era ele quem tinha que matar o Ladrão da Morte.

E foi quando estava se preparando que ele viu o Dragão de novo. Ele não odiava mais o Dragão, ele tinha pena. Porque na verdade o Dragão tinha sido obrigado a ser mal, porque essa era a natureza dos dragões de sua família. Mas dava pra ver que ele não queria, porque quando os outros aliados do Ladrão da Morte tentavam matar o bom povo verrugadeporquiano, ele apenas olhava, com medo de se mexer. Então Guerreiro foi até ele e perguntou "Você gostaria de lutar ao meu lado?", e o Dragão respondeu "Eu não posso, eu morreria e você também". Mas o Guerreiro então olhou para o Dragão e disse "Não morreremos, e sabe porque? Eu tenho uma arma secreta contra o Ladrão da Morte". "E qual é?" perguntou o Dragão, esperançoso, mas Guerreiro disse "Eu só posso mostrar na hora certa, e só se você estiver do meu lado". Então o Dragão decidiu que iria lutar pelos verrugadeporquianos e junto com o Guerreiro.

Houve a batalha final, e Guerreiro achou que ia perder, porque o Ladrão da Morte era muito forte e muito poderoso. Então o Dragão de escamas douradas e olhos de mercúrio começou a lutar com ele, e também Lança e Memória, e o próprio rei Abelha Branca, e o conselheiro Áspero, ao contrario do que todos pensavam, também se colocou ao lado de Guerreiro. E depois de uma longa batalha, Guerreiro se viu de frente para o Ladrão da Morte, e falou. "Você na verdade só quer ser o que é impossível ser. Você não pode ser a Morte". O Ladrão da Morte ficou furioso, porque era exatamente isso que ele queria ser, então lançou um feitiço no Guerreiro. O Dragão se jogou na frente do Guerreiro, e o feitiço rebateu em suas escamas douradas, e voltou para o Ladrão da Morte. O vilão foi atingido, e o Dragão também, então o Guerreiro ficou muito bravo com o Ladrão da Morte por ter machucado o Dragão e acabou com ele de uma vez só. Com um feitiço de misericórdia.

E o povo de Verruga de Porco começou uma comemoração que durou meses!

- Mas e o Dragão?! – perguntou Liliam, aflita, estrangulando seu cachorro de pelúcia.

- O Guerreiro levou o Dragão até o rei Abelha Branca, e perguntou o que ele poderia fazer para salva-lo. Então o rei contou que desde muito tempo atrás, uma família muito má de príncipes e princesas havia sido amaldiçoada, se transformando em dragões de escamas de ouro. Apenas quando um verdadeiro herói achasse que poderia amar e perdoar aqueles dragões por sua maldade, eles se tornariam humanos de novo. Então o Guerreiro disse que perdoava o Dragão por tudo que ele havia feito no passado, mas Abelha Branca disse que precisava de mais uma única coisa para quebrar a maldição e salvar o Dragão da morte. Então Líliam, você sabe o que é preciso para salvar o Dragão? Você conhecem bem os contos de fadas...

- ...um beijo?

- Exatamente! Um beijo. O Guerreiro pegou o Dragão nos braços e beijou ele. Na hora, as escamas do dragão foram se transformando em cabelos muito loiros, e ele se tornou uma belíssima Princesa. Princesa abriu os olhos, e perguntou para o Guerreiro. "Qual era sua arma secreta?", e o Guerreiro respondeu "Era ter todos os bons ao meu lado". Então a Princesa sorriu e levou o Guerreiro para sua casa, e eles foram felizes para sempre. Ah sim, e como a Princesa tinha sangue azul, eles tiveram um principezinho e um princesinha também.

- Não foi assim que aconteceu tia Mione! – protestou Lucien, de braços cruzados. – O rei Abelha Branca morreu, e conselheiro Áspero também, e vocês esqueceu de contar que Lança e Memória se casaram, e na verdade o Dragão nunca foi atingido por um feitiço do Ladrão da Morte, o Guerreiro fez tudo sozinho! E era homem! E a Liliam não é uma princesa.

Liliam bateu no irmão com o cachorrinho de pelúcia, mas Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Aquelas crianças eram inteligentes de mais pra ela. E isso queria dizer inteligente de mais _mesmo_.

- Muito bem, muito bem, hora de dormir, vocês dois – uma voz se fez ouvir atrás de Hermione, e ao se virar ela viu Harry vindo em direção aos filhos, batendo palmas impaciente – a tia Mione já contou uma história pra vocês, agora chega de perguntas.

- Mas paaai... – resmungaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que um belo homem loiro que até então se mantinha em silencio na porta do quarto ergueu a voz.

- Dormir, já! Antes que eu mande o vampiro do sotom descer pra fazer companhia a vocês.

Mas que depressa, as crianças tombaram nos travesseiros, fingindo que dormiam profundamente. Hermione riu, levantando-se da cama e os cobrindo.

- Boa noite garotos...

Harry deu um beijo na testa de cada um, e Draco apenas alisou as madeixas cor de noite das crianças por um momento, antes de sair do quarto e apagar as luzes.

Só então se virou para Hermione.

- Dragão de escamas douradas Granger?! Não podia ter arrumado algo mais brega?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- A quanto tempo estavam ouvindo?

- Desde a parte do malvado povo dos calabouços – respondeu Harry Potter, rindo. – Eu gostei, principalmente da parte dos fieis escudeiros! Deixe Ron ouvir você falar isso! Ele odeia quando o chamam assim.

- Ron e um bobo orgulhoso.

- Bem, não pretenda enganar eles outra vez – resmungou Draco, livrando-se do sobretudo escuro que usava – já tentei e não deu certo. Crianças são muito inteligentes.

- Oh sim, são mesmo. E olha que esse dois são nossos. Não quero nem pensar como vão ser os seus Mione! – Harry disse, já apanhando um pouco de pó de flu para a amiga poder voltar para casa.

- Bem, acredito que vamos descobrir em dois ou três anos... – ela respondeu, timidamente, com a mão sobre o ventre.

Harry arregalou os grandes olhos verdes, e Draco apenas fez uma cara de "eu sabia". E antes que pudessem comentar algo, Hermione jogou o pó de flu na lareira e gritou "O Covil"

Porém, antes que o rodopio se tornasse vertiginosos, ainda ouviu mais um comentário sarcástico de Draco, com os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry.

- Essa _Lança_ não brinca em serviço...


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
